Kiken na Saisei! ! ! Dangerous Replay
by Jade-n-Tatara
Summary: A sequel to the awesome anime!! This one centers around the Byakko no Miko!


Kiken na Saisei!!!  
~Dangerous Replay~  
  
by Brittania Jaxon  
w/help of Dyaran Rurouni  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Episode One: The Priestess of Byakko  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The professor headed back to his office and the students got up to go out. A girl with a blonde ponytail was gathering her things near the rear of the room. She slung her bookbag over her shoulder and headed for the door. As she stepped out in the hallway, her light blue eyes got wide when a foot shoots out of nowhere it seems and she trips over it. She brings her arms before her and lands on her elbows with a loud "Oomph!" This doesn't prevent her cheak from smacking the carpeted floor of the hallway.  
  
She groaned and pulled herself up onto her elbows. She looked back at the offending foot and then up at it's owner. She should have known. Amanda Cantrell.  
  
"Really, Jade," the girl said, a malicious glint in her dark green eyes, "Aren't you a bit old to be crawling on the floor?" She tossed her springy black curls and walked off down the hall cackling.  
  
"Jade!" a more friendlier voice called from the opposite direction.  
  
Jade turned her head to watch her best friend come runing down the hall. She had long red ponytails that streamed out behind her as she hurried to help her friend and roommate up. She pulled Jade to her feet and scanned her up and down with concerned gold eyes.  
  
"That Amanda Cantrell...well someday she will get whats coming to her and we will be the ones laughing," Haylee said savagely. "Along with everyone else."  
  
"Hayl'..." Jade sighed as she rubbed at her bruised cheek. "If she wants to be a brat that is her problem, but we will not stoop to her immature level. We can only be better than her if we let it roll off our back to be the bigger person."  
  
She started down the hall with Haylee falling in step beside her. They headed out the main building and down the main walk.  
  
"True," Haylee responded, back to her normal, happy self. "So, whats the plan for tonight?"  
  
"Well, I have to go to the library to do some research for a History paper. So you are pretty much on your own," Jade started to head for the afore-mentioned building with a smile and a wave of her hand.  
  
~~~~  
  
Inside the library, Jade set her bookbag on a table before heading for the reference room. She looked at the paper in her hand to see that she was assigned to write a paper on the Ancient Chinese. She started browsing through the sections until she found the books on China. She sat down and pulled out the first one to start reading through it. She continued doing this and when upon finding a book she thought would be helpful she set it in a pile beside her to take back to the table in the main room.  
  
"Universe of the Four Gods?" Jade reached for one of the last books in the section. It was crimson in color and looked quite old; from the moment she picked it up she knew it was special. Inside was forward saying it was translated from and Ancient Chinese scroll that was found some time ago in a Chinese emperor's personal collection. Ancient China? This would do perfectly, straight from the people themselves. She sat back with the book in her lap and began to read, a strange force driving her that wouldn't wait for her to take it back to the table in the main room.  
  
The reference room seemed so still as she read. Her head rose sharply, though, as she thought she heard something. She stood with book in hand, still opened to her place, and looked around with an uneasy feeling. Then she heard the roar of a big cat and nearly dropped the book in fright before running for the door. Before she got there, blackness enveloped her.  
  
~~~~  
  
Jade came to and sat up. How had she gotten outside? Another prank by Amanda? She stood and brushed the dirt, grass, and leaves off her clothes. She ran a hand through her now loose blonde hairs to get the leaves and junk out of it.  
  
"Great, I'm going to have to cut my research short to go take a shower," she muttered.  
  
Then she finally raised her eyes to her surroundings and noticed she was nowhere near the college. Perfect...just perfect. She sighed and and started to walk, hoping to find signs of people who could get her back to school. She walked into the treeline, not thinking anything of it since she thought she was still in Georgia, and not too far from campus.  
  
There was a rustling to her right and she stopped in her tracks. Wide sky colored eyes swung in that direction worriedly. She was a small girl. What now? Had her day not been bad enough? Getting up the courage, she took a few steps forward as the rustling had ceased. It was probably a passing animal.  
  
Just as she was nearing a clump of bushes, figures jumped out with weapons pointed at her. She screamed and stumbled backwards, falling onto her rear end. She bites her lip as she fearfully looks up at the men dressed almost like Native Americans, but whose features were Asian in appearance. Strange, really it was. She had never seen anything like them before, which kept her staring at the one out front with spiky brown hair and dark eyes. He seemed to be just as surprised at the sight of her.  
  
He slowly lowered the crossbow as he looked her over. "What are you doing out here alone, miss?" he asked with concern. He stepped out of the brush and leaned over to help her up. "We're sorry we startled you."  
  
"It seems I startled you just as much," Jade chuckles. "I got lost."  
  
"You are really dressed quite oddly," he said bluntly and motioned to her clothing.  
  
She looked down at her low-rise, flared-leg jeans and her off-the-shoulder white peasant top. Her platform sneakers were scuffed from the hike through the woods. She shrugged. "You seem to be the ones in weird gear."  
  
"But we all dress as this here..." He was interrupted as another man whispered to him and pointed at her. She stood there feeling strangely out of place. He finally nodded and turned back to her. "He thinks you may be the one mentioned in one of our people's legends. It said a girl would arrive from another universe in strange clothing."  
  
"Another universe? I am pretty sure I am still in Georgia. Did Amanda put you up to this?" Jade planted her hands on her hips.  
  
"What's Georgia and who is Amanda?" he looked truly perplexed. "You are in China, miss."  
  
"China??!" she began to feel faint but he caught onto her.  
  
"We must bring you to our emperor of all the tribes. He will know more about this."  
  
"I sure hope so."  
  
~~~~  
  
"Emperor! We have to speak with you at once! We think we've found the Byakko no Miko!" The man called as he led Jade into a large tent that was surrounded by many others.  
  
"This girl, Tokaki?" the man sitting in what could be considered a throne asked with a deep voice. It was more like a large chair covered in many furs, looking very comfortable to Jade. At Tokaki's nod, he stood and walked over to Jade. He looked down at her, eyes running over her odd clothing and foreign appearance. His emerald eyes returned to her crystal blue ones, and he asked with a kind voice. "What is your name?"  
  
"Jade Sexton," she smiles weakly and does a similar perusal of his rugged gear. She wasn't sure if they had deer in China, but his clothes looked liked the soft buckskin that Native American had worn in their time with a furred cloak that in its own way made him regal looking. "And you?"  
  
He brushes back a lock of his long black hair from his face with an amused expression. "Not many know my name, let alone call me by it. But, you may, Jade...Byakko no Miko." He inclines his head. "You may call me Tatara."  
  
She tilts her head to the side and looks up at him. "What is all this Byakko no Miko business?"  
  
Tatara nodded slightly to Tokaki and said, "I shall explain it to the priestess, you may return to your hunt. We need the food t will bring to feast on this happy occasion."  
  
Tokaki smiled and left after bowing to them both in turn. The emperor then leads her to the side where there were large cushion-like thins to sit on while they talked. They vaguely reminded her of bean-bag chairs. She chuckled lightly as she sat before him.  
  
"What is the occasion?" Jade asked curiously.  
  
"You, of course. The Byakko no Miko has arrived to gather the Byakko Seven to protect the tribes of the West. You will have the seat of honor beside me at the feast, watching over tonight's rejoicing," he was smiling at her warmly.  
  
"Well, then..." She looked at him shyly. "I've never had a feast in my honor, let alone sat beside an emperor. Maybe because we don't have emperors in America and hardly any left anywhere else in the world," She straightened her back and nodded. "You better tell me all about this priestess stuff then."  
  
He looked amused, but pulled out a scroll from a satchel on his hip. It was white and quite thick, tied with a leather thong. She wondered what it was, and also hoped her would read it since it was sure to be in Chinese. He undid the leather thong binding it and unrolled a portion of the scroll.  
  
"This, Jade, is the Western Tribes' copy of the Universe of the Four Gods, meant for the Byakko no Miko. It was given to us by the ancient lady, Taiitsukun."  
  
"The Universe of the Four Gods??!!" Jade leaned forward with large, round eyes. "I was reading that book when I heard the loud roar and blacked out. Then I was here!! And Tokaki found me!!"  
  
"The book found you and brought you to us," Tatara said simply, as if her story were a common occurence. "And you heard a roar, you say?"  
  
"Yes..."  
  
"Byakko is a white tiger."  
  
"Are you trying to imply that this god of yours himself sent me into a book?"  
  
He smiled, even more amused with her confusion. "Something like that."  
  
She glared at him. "Just go on, will you?"  
  
"You are the only one to order me about like that and get away with it," he said, not angry at all and still very amused. "Each of the four cardinal points is protected by one of the four gods. Our's in the West is Byakko, there is Suzako the phoenix to the South, Seiryuu the dragon to the East, and Genbu the snake and turtle to the North. Each god also has seven seishi, which the priestess must gather to call on the god so that she may ask for a wish."  
  
Jade's head was spinning and she was feeling faint again. "This has to be some sort of weird dream..."  
  
Tatara moved closer and took her arm, sensing her faintness. "It must be a bit much, compounded with the travel to our world." He smiled slyly. "But you did demand to know, Jade."  
  
"Yeah, yeah...I know...I just didn't want to be celebrating at a party not knowing I was celebrating the sacrifice two hours later of namely, me!"  
  
He looks a bit taken aback. "What do you think us here, barbarians?"  
  
She looked to the side. "You SO don't want me to answer that."  
  
He chuckled. "I suppose compared to your world, we might be."  
  
She bit her lip and touched his arm that was supporting her still. "I'm sorry, that was rude of me."  
  
"No," he stood and drew her up beside him. "It's all right. Now, I am sure you want to bathe and prepare for the feast. I shall see about getting you some finery fit for such celebration."  
  
She nods and he leads her out of the tent. She liked this guy; he was very kind-hearted and gentle, but that didn't subtract from the strength and power she felt with him. She smiled and was happy that she might get to know him as they walked through the field of tents.  
  
"So, are you going to tell me what caused that bruise on your cheak? I can have a word with Tokaki about his..." he said as they walked but she cut him off.  
  
"No!" She stopped and brought him up short. "No...I had this before I came here...I tripped and fell earlier today..." She looked down at her feet.  
  
He lifted her chin. "Was it an accident? Tell me truthfully."  
  
She contemplated refusing to answer him...or lieing...but he had been so nice to her. There was nothing he could do about it anyways. "No, a girl at my college tripped me as I walked out of class. She has hated me all throughout school, for reasons I am not sure I know. She really has no real friends of her own, so I don't despise her...only pity her empty heart." She jutted out her chin proudly.  
  
He smiled. "You truly have the heart and spirit of the Byakko no Miko, little jewel."  
  
"Thank you, I guess," she smiled warmly now. "And you must be a great emperor. I will be honored to help your people."  
  
"Come, some of the elder women will take care of you while I see about getting you a tent set up near mine." He led her to a tent near the river with women that she wouldn't have considered too old bustling about. Some were already cooking, some where carrying clothes to the river, and some where carrying water from the river. He walked over to one of the older ones and took her aside. "Rui, could you do my the favor of drawing a bath for the priestess and getting her some exceptionally nice clothes for the feast we shall be having tonight." He gently led Jade forward. "Oh, and take care of the bruise on her cheak and have a look at her legs and arms to make sure that a mishap or two caused her no more bruises and scrapes."  
  
"Certainly, sire," the rotund woman bowed deeply and then looked Jade over. "She is about the size of my grandchild. I could find things for her. And I have just the salve for that bruise, poor thing. It doesn't hurt much, does it?"  
  
"No, ma'am," Jade said politely.  
  
"I'll come for you later, to collect you for the feast." Tatara smiles and walks back the way they had came, towards his own tent.  
  
Rui took Jade gently by the arm and led her into the tent the women were bustling around. "He is a handsome one, isn't he. And not just his exterior is pleasing, he is also a very good man and benevolent ruler. Well, I will draw your bath then leave you as I tell the other women about the feast we must prepare for!"  
  
~~~~  
  
Jade was now clean and covered in sweet smelling oils. There had only been a slight scrape on her left knee and right elbow, they were now cooled with the salve Rui had put on them along with her cheak. Her hair was pulled back and woven with lovely blossoms that grew along the river. The kind woman had indeed found her something fine to wear that consisted by a soft, tiget skin halter-like top and a skirt that was a few layers of soft animal skin. Both were intricately embroidered and looked spledid on her. She really felt like royalty despite the oddness of the clothing and being barefoot.  
  
She had just stepped from the tent when she was approached by Emperor Tatara. "You look lovely, little jewel." He takes her arm in somewhat gentlemanly manner and starts to lead her away. "I have my own gift to add to that loveliness." He takes her back into his tent and leaves her side to go over to a chest. He lifts out a necklace and turns back to her. "I found this among my collection of jewels, I thought it perfect since you told me your name was Jade."  
  
As he came towards her with it she saw that it was in fact a necklace with a large jade stone on it and instricate silver designs around it on a fine silver chain. She took a step back as he made to put it on her. "That is way too expensive for a girl like me."  
  
"Nonsense, it is perfect for the beautiful Byakko no Miko." He draws her back and places it around her neck, the jewel resting on her collarbone.  
  
"Thank you, Tatara."  
  
He smiles warmly. "It is time for the feast." He holds out his hand to her. 


End file.
